Charlie's out... I'm in.
by Tito
Summary: Watch as our Angels (from the movie) go out to find a celebrity that's not much good... Guest Starring: Nicole Sullivan, Natalie Portman


  
  
Tito: Wow! I think this is the first fan fic that I've put myself in. If you know of anyone who has put me in THEIR fan fics (because of hateful FanFictional death threats) PLEASE let me know.  
  
Natalie (of Charlies Angels): Yes, please let him know.  
  
Tito: Good morning, Angels  
  
All 3 girls: Good morning, Tito!  
  
Tito: (giggles and squeals) I have a mission for you. Have you ever seen this mysterious show called 'MadTV'?  
  
Alex: MadTV... hmmm. Is it that one show with Nicole Sullivan in it... and the one guy from Austin Powers?  
  
Tito: That's correct.  
  
Dylan: Ahh, so it's the one with those spoofs on us called the 'Stick Chicks', right?  
  
Tito: Absolutely, and that's where I was getting at. They've been around for quite some time- even before your guys's movies hit theatres. The one member of them with the blonde hair called 'The Pretty One'... Nicole Sullivan, well she's been doing some pretty rotten stuff. This is all the word I've gotten of this, so the rest is up to you. So here's how I plan to take her down... first, we shpshsposh...sphspshs :::gets quieter to whisper:::  
  
[The Angels arrive on a set of NBC]  
  
Alex: Hi... we're looking for a... um.. geez...  
  
Dylan: A comedy variety show.  
  
Man: Oh! You want to go through those doors- over there!  
  
-------------  
  
Dylan: Ok... we're here. Look around!  
  
Molly Shannon: Hey, you guys! How's it been?  
  
All 3 girls: Hi Molly Shannon of Saturday Night Live- SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE?!  
  
[The girls fly back to LA]  
  
Natalie: Ok... this SHOULD be it.  
  
Dylan: LOOK! A mysterious figure over yonder!  
  
Natalie: Let's go!  
  
[They run off and start beating up the figure to find out it's Nicole Sullivan]  
  
Nicole: What the hell are you guys doing?!  
  
Dylan: Ah HA! It's our mysterious suspect!  
  
Alex: Uhh... guys, come here!  
(whispering) Uh... we KIND of forgot to go undercover!  
  
Dylan: No we didn't! they EXPECT us to, so we are looking like secret agents posing as better secret agents... Angels!  
  
Alex/Natalie: Ahhh..!  
  
Nicole: Hey, you guys. Aren't I the suspect here?  
  
Natalie: Right! Hand it over!  
  
Nicole: ....what?  
  
Dylan: Umm... stop doing the bad stuff you've been doing!  
  
Nicole: ...:::looks confused:::  
  
Alex: Well... JUST STOP IT! or ELSE...  
  
Nicole: Oh... I think I know what you guys are talking about! (she reaches for her pocket and the girls assume their ready-to-fight position) Take THIS! (she throws a bottle of baby powder on the ground and creates a big cloud of powder seeps about)  
  
Natalie: Girls! Let's spread out!  
  
Alex/Dylan: RIGHT! (the three run in the same direction and run into each other)  
  
Dylan: I'll go that way! (she runs, as do the other girls)  
  
-----------  
  
Dylan: Nicole, Nicole Nicole... hey! That's the name of Danielle's moms name in 'Ever After'! I LOVE that movie! (she hears a noise and turns about) Where are you...? (somethign crashes on her)  
AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Natalie: Hy-... YA!  
  
Dylan: It's ME! Freak...  
  
Natalie: Oh, I'm sorry! I just didn't recognize you in that... flesh.  
  
Dylan: Come now... let's find this girl and take her down!  
:::BEEP BEEP goes the pager:::  
  
Natalie: Not me  
  
Dylan: Oh.. It's Alex! We need to get to a phone!  
  
Natalie: Oh, how Matrix-like!  
  
(they rush themselves to a phone and call Alex)  
  
Dylan: Did you find Nicole?  
  
Alex: No, not yet... but I have an idea of how to catch this criminal!  
  
Dylan: How?  
  
Alex: Just meet me at 1414 Evergreen Terrace!  
  
(they meet at 1414 Evergreen Terrace)  
  
Natalie: What's the word?  
  
Alex: Who's this?  
  
Dylan: Oh... this is Natalie Portman. Cameron has to use the bathroom.  
  
Alex: Ahh, I see... well, I hear from Tito that this Nicole girl is at her studios filming an episode of MadTV!  
  
Dylan: She's gone mad! We must stop her! Let's all get naked and swim in the ocean!  
  
Natalie: But I don't want to be all naked. (frown)  
  
Natalie: Hey, guys! I'm back.  
  
Natalie: Oh, thank god! Well bye, guys!  
  
All 3 girls: Bye, Natalie!  
  
Natalie: Bye!  
  
Natalie: Not you, me!   
  
Natalie: Oh, how silly of me.  
  
Natalie: Bye!  
  
Natalie: See Ya! So, you guys, let's all get naked and go to the MadTV set!  
  
Alex: Ok! Let's go!  
  
(the swim in the ocean and go to the MadTV set)  
  
Dylan: We've cough you, you fiend!   
  
Nicole: :::frown:::  
  
[After they cought Nicole, they stayed and watched the rest of the filming of MadTV. They went back to head quarters]  
  
Tito: Good Job, Angels.  
  
All 3 girls: Thank you, Tito.  
  
Alex: So, a job well done... anyone up for some muffins?  



End file.
